Knowledge (Geography)
The world of Tyrind is a vast and ancient world, filled with countless civilizations, cultures, and people. It is a world thrice destroyed, kept going by the undying spirit of the people who live there. This page serves as a hub for information regarding the world's many kingdoms, regions, and cultures. Tyrind Tyrind is the name of the world on which Dharrenal is located. Tyrind exists in the Material Plane, although some of its features connect to other planes of existence, such as Rifts to the Elemental Planes found in Zhao-Tian. Many different creatures and cultures populate the world of Tyrind, though the most widespread by far in the human race. Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes, and Orcs can also be found on most continents across the world, though not all are indigenous to all continents. Passage of Time An Tyrindian year lasts 328 days over the course of 11 months. Each day is 24 hours in length. Satellites Tyrind has two moons, Eld and Rao. Eld is a brilliant silver color and is closer to Tyrind, appearing larger in the sky. Rao is smaller in the sky and is a reddish purple color. Lycanthropy seems to be tied to Eld, and is relatively unaffected by the phases of Rao. The exception to this seems to be Wererats, who seem to operate on the opposite spectrum. Continents * Casmaron: 'The name given to the massive, largely unexplored continent that lies to the south and east of Dharrenal. This mysterious region is largely savanna and mountains in the north, leading to dense, dangerous jungles filled with unimaginable creatures and plants all keen on devouring anybody foolish enough to venture into them. Mostly known for the city of "Ubato", also called "The City at the Bottom of the World". * 'Eleroth: 'A large continent is the west, home to the Five Kingdoms and to the Fallen Lands, realm of the enigmatic and cruel Shardmind. The Fallen Lands lie west of the Five Kingdoms, across the massive chasm known as the World Scar. Eleroth has little contact or trade with lands beyond their borders. Technology is not as advanced here, but it is more magically adept, and airships are not permitted. ** Information on the races most commonly encountered in Eleroth can be found 'here. * Dharennal: A continent in the northeast of Tyrind, known to be very cold and mountainous. The main setting for the stories set in the world of Tyrind. ** Information on the races most commonly encountered in Dharrenal can be found here. * Maezar: 'A mountainous continent in the south of Tyrind comprised of approximately 70% desert. There are few bastions of civilization to be found here, the greatest of which is Dar as-Sakhr, also known as the Jewel of Maezar. Dense jungles can be found in the southernmost reaches of the continent. ** Information on the races most commonly encountered in Maezar can be found 'here. * Seraphel: 'A floating island-continent hovering in the seas between Dharrenal and Eleroth. Much of it is very wild, untamed wilderness. The only city here is the massive, circular city of Seraphel (after which the island itself is named). It is said that civilization was born here, spreading out in every direction from there. It is extremely religious, with each district of the city dedicated to a different god. * 'Zhao-Tian: 'A massive continent located east of Dharrenal, it lies across the Embra Ocean. Often referred to as the Dragon Empires, Zhao-Tian is most easily accessed through use of Airships. Not much is known in Dharrenal of this mysterious continent, though it boasts a civilization as old, diverse, and powerful as any found in Tyrind. ** Information on the races most commonly encountered in Zhao-Tian can be found 'here.